


День Святого Валентина

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Крэм считает зимние праздники сущей глупостью - по крайней мере потому, что праздновать, чтоб его, чертовски холодно.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Maryden Halewell





	День Святого Валентина

Крэм считает зимние праздники сущей глупостью — по крайней мере потому, что праздновать, чтоб его, чертовски холодно.

Он вообще не понимает, зачем им в Скайхолде праздновать День влюбленных. Кругом разруха, разрывы повсюду, усы Дориана не безупречны, и надеяться на то, что Корифей сядет в обнимку со своим верным друже Самсоном в сугроб и будет жрать валентинки — просто глупо. Тем не менее, Вестник врывается в таверну своего же имени, словно вихрь, и сообщает всем — да так, что даже Коул материализуется рядом с ним и внимательно вслушивается — что все будут праздновать какой-то дурацкий праздник, на который ты должен дарить своей паре кусок пергамента в виде сердца и петь серенады под окном. Крэм ни вырезать из бумаги, ни петь не умеет, и потому считает праздник откровенным идиотизмом. Но Вестник настроен слишком серьезно — а спорить с эльфами, что говорится, опасно.

Праздник должен состояться через две недели — все это время Крэм собирается старательно изображать полное равнодушие к нему.

С Мариден такое провернуть явно не получится.

Бард мелькает перед глазами по дюжине раз за вечер, и Крэм хочет отвернуться — потому что, в общем-то, пялиться неприлично, а лютней по башке — это очень больно, но Мариден поет, а от ее голоса, разносящегося по таверне вместе с перебором, очень трудно спрятаться. Не затыкать же уши, право слово.

Девушка ему правда нравится — и поет красиво, и на вид ничего. Бык раз толкает его в бок и шутит: «Хватит слюни пускать! Иди и познакомься». Крэм отмахивается устало: «Мне некогда». На самом деле он просиживает штаны третий час и просто пьет, и Бык фыркает хрипло: «Ну да, ну да». Крэм правда собирается подойти и познакомиться, и он даже встает, но к Мариден подбирается Сэра, и Крэм признает — не без разочарования — что шанс он удачно упустил. В плане обольщения девушек бесстыдная Сэра превосходит его, робкого и вечно смущающегося, в разы — да так, что ему почти завидно.

Ну, разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

Он уже собирается уходить, когда девушка начинает петь про спутников Инквизитора — Крэм заслушивается и остается еще на час, в течение которого слушает мягкое пение и не сводит взгляда с сидящей фигуры.

Бык закатывает глаза и называет его влюбленным идиотом.

Крэм посылает его к черту и делает глоток из кружки шефа — кунарийское пойло обжигает горло, но ему почти все равно.

Спустя день Вестник залетает в таверну снова — в компании Дориана и Кассандры — и зовет Быка охотиться на драконов. Шеф оборачивается: «Ты с нами?» Крэм вертит пальцем у виска и остается на своем месте. Он что, совсем шальной, чтобы лезть на дракона? Нет уж, увольте. Он сталкивается взглядом с Мариден, сидящей на бочке у лестницы, и поспешно отворачивается. Ему, знаете ли, и тут хорошо.

Драконоборцы возвращаются спустя пять дней.

Крэм смотрит на Быка — на плече новый шрам, но в целом шеф в порядке, и Крэм салютует ему бутылкой. Кунари смеется раскатисто — как обычно — и роняет перед ним на стол индиговые чешуйки. Он открывает рот — да так и не закрывает, пока Бык не хохочет снова: «Да брось. Как будто ты чешуек раньше не видел». Крэм опасливо трогает одну рукой — выпуклая чешуйка качается на столе и отливает обсидианом в неровном свете. Крэм раздает всем «Быкам» по одной — им как раз хватает, но свою Бык почему-то отдает ему, и недоумение на лице Крэма отображается очень ясно. Шеф машет ладонью в сторону двора. «У меня мешок таких. А вот тебе лишняя явно понадобится».

Крэм снова крутит пальцем у виска, забрасывает обе чешуйки к себе в мешок и забывает о них на оставшуюся неделю.

Вечером, перед самым Днем влюбленных, к нему подсаживается Сэра — эльфийка с разбегу плюхается на стул рядом и выглядит такой радостной, словно выдумала какую-то неимоверную пакость, и результат ее должен быть у Крэма на лице. Он подозрительно ощупывает его и шмыгает носом, а потом не выдерживает и спрашивает, в чем же дело. Сэра смотрит на него все так же довольно и кивает на дверь — в таверну как раз вплывает Вестник с непривычно заплетенными в косу волосами, за ним следует, как всегда, прекрасный Дориан, и Крэм непонимающе вскидывает бровь. Что он, долийцев и тевинтерцев не видел?

Теперь уже очередь Сэры крутить пальцем у виска. Крэм краем глаза замечает, что парочка отирается друг о друга, словно коты в начале весны.

— Слушай, я знаю, что вы, тевинтерцы, с головой обычно не дружите, — эльфийка забирает у него кружку и делает глоток, даже не поморщившись — Крэм не успевает предупредить, что там, в общем-то, пойло Быка и пить это не стоит. — Но ты же умный парень, да? Ты б там, не знаю, подсуетился. Что Маридешке-то дарить собрался? Не, я вообще к вам не лезу, ага? Просто, сиськи Андрасте, тошно на вас смотреть уже.

Крэм делает глоток из кружки для успокоения нервов.

— С чего ты взяла, что я собираюсь что-то дарить Мариден? — у эльфийки, кажется, даже уши приподнимаются вслед за бровями. — Вы же вроде мило болтаете и весело проводите время, разве нет?

Сэра, видимо, хочет ударить его, но под рукой у нее ничего нет — а бить по дубу голой рукой, между прочим, больно.

— А я думала, ты умный, — разочарование в ее голосе такое же явное, как и скептицизм. — Видишь вон ту рыженькую в конце залы?

Крэм рассеяно кивает, заметив низенькую эльфийку за столом.

— Сегодня в моей постели побывает она, — Сэра показательно загибает пальцы, качаясь на ножках стула; деревянный предмет мебели жалобно скрипит. — Потом вон та красотка, видишь, только что вошла? О, и, может быть, вот эта, с баранками на голове. А может и вон та, черненькая. Пока не решила.

Крэм все еще не понимает, что Сэра от него хочет. Эльфийка перестает качаться и раздраженно хлопает себя по коленям.

— Ты что, совсем ничего не понял?

Он пожимает плечами. Ребусы — явно не его конек.

Сэра глубоко вздыхает и закатывает глаза — совсем как шеф.

— Маридешка вообще-то про тебя только и говорит, и заткнуть ее — очень большая проблема, потому что влюбленные женщины такие болтливые, ага.

Крэм позволяет себе пару минут, чтобы понять, что эльфийка его не разыгрывает — по крайней мере, на этот раз.

Он собирается уйти, чтобы подумать, и Сэра смеется довольно: «Давай, давай, иди».

Уже у себя в комнате ему хочется пару раз хорошенько приложиться об стену. Потому что валентинки у него нет — как, в общем-то, и умения вырезать что-либо из бумаги и петь.

На ум приходят чешуйки в мешке.

Ему требуется два часа, чтобы сделать из них сердечко и сшить их вместе, сделав небольшую книжечку.

Дориана он находит в библиотеке — что вполне ожидаемо — и вцепляется, словно утопающий. Ну, или клещ. Павус высказывает все, что он о нем и его внезапных ночных визитах думает — естественно, на тевене. Крэм не имеет ни сил, ни времени огрызаться, лишь кивает устало и просит помочь составить достаточно связное признание в любви — или как там это правильно называется. Чуть позже приходит Инквизитор — с вином и цветами в волосах, и Крэм чувствует, что, кажется, испортил этим двоим романтический вечер, но записку они пишут втроем.

Уходит он из библиотеки далеко за полночь, и Дориан на его неловкие извинения машет рукой — как будто не он просидел над большей частью текста несколько часов.

Следующим пунктом он наведывается к Долийке — Создатель, сколько эльфов за один день — и просит одолжить цветов. Крэм не знает, что за магию она колдует, но цветы у «лучницы» есть всегда, несмотря на погоду за окном. Боевая подруга смотрит на него с хитринкой и всучает целый букет — хотя просил он всего-то три цветочка. Крэм смотрит сконфуженно и не знает, как и благодарить ее, но Долийка, расчесывая волосы, лишь советует поставить цветы в воду. «Знаешь, чтобы не завяли до утра», — она подмигивает заговорщицки, и Крэм кивает болванчиком перед тем, как уйти.

С первыми лучами солнца он оставляет все под дверью Мариден и спускается на тренировку — Бык мстительно называет его капушей и накидывает еще десять приседаний. Крэм закатывает глаза — одновременно с рукавами на рубахе — и приступает.

Весь день у него нет возможности зайти в таверну — он носится по двору, как сумасшедший, помогает закончить наряжать деревья во дворе и даже ползает с Хардинг по кустам, разыскивая ее пропавшую валентинку. Валентинку крадет Сэра, но, в общем-то, ей она и предназначалась, и Хардинг благодарит его крепким рукопожатием, когда он уже собирается уходить.

В таверне шумно и многолюдно — пожалуй, даже слишком — и он проскальзывает на любимое место незамеченным, зато сам прекрасно видит Мариден. Бард что-то тихонько наигрывает на лютне или настраивает струны — Крэм в этом не разбирается, но вид у девушки расслабленный, и он позволяет себе позаимствовать у шефа бутылку вина. Он ведь все равно не пьет, чего добру пропадать?

Он едва успевает сделать один глоток, как его замечает Мариден.

Ему очень хочется куда-нибудь спрятаться, потому что лютней по башке — все еще чертовски больно, но, когда девушка подходит, Крэм давится извинениями.

Потому что Мариден оставляет у него на щеке поцелуй и улыбается.

— Спасибо, — она легонько качает лютней в разные стороны, и Крэм, как завороженный, следит за этим движением. — Ромашки прекрасные. Люблю полевые цветы.

Она подмигивает ему и возвращается — таверна галдит довольно, когда пение лютни разносится в ритме «Сэры».

Крэм растерянно улыбается и не доносит бутылку до рта — тыкается горлышком себе в нос, и Бык смеется у него совсем над ухом своим громким раскатистым смехом.


End file.
